Winter Fury
by FocusR
Summary: Discontinued “I… can’t go out there.” TK faintly murmured as haunting tones materialize in his voice. Staring confused at someone she always looked up to for strength and hope, Kari felt bewildered at his sudden loss of aspiration.Full summary inside R
1. It’s Official

Hi again, I finally did decide to make the sequel to Chasing the Perfect Storm. Weather type this time is dealing with a early blizzard that occured in late Oct... Part of this is based on the real affect of the actualPerfect Storm also know as the unnamed Hurricane that happened in 1991 . So some blizzard weather terms will possibliy be added. Takes place after alt ending 1 with refence with aftermath.

Disclaimer don't own digimon or channel 11.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Winter Fury_**

Summary: Sequel to Chasing The Perfect Storm. Mother Nature is known forgorgeous winter sceneries with her small glittering snowflakes. One of the smallest and beautiful things in nature can also be the most dangerous. Add wind, the perfect conditions and a subtle snowfall can become the most dangerous blizzard the state has ever seen. One year after TK and Kari survived chasing a devastating super storm; both are living great lives as meteorologist together in the Twin Cities area. Will signs begin to fall into place of a record-breaking phenomenon that happened years ago? TaKari & Patagato. Recommended read Chasing The Perfect Storm first.

**Ch. 1 It's Official**

Driving up to their house, TK had a small pack of papers laid out on his lap as he drove into the garage. Opening the door, a blast of hot humid air blasted into the cool air-conditioned interior. In the doorway into the house from the garage, Kari stood as she usually did since she found out that TK gave Jason the script of Chasing the Perfect Storm. Climbing slowly out of his car, he took the packet of papers with him. With a wide gleaming smile stretching from one side to the other of TK's face, he walked up to Kari who hadn't moved a inch.

"What are you so happy about?" Kari asked as she hugged TK as he made his way up the little step into the house.

Picking up Kari, he twirled her around in the hall then after setting her back down TK said, "It's official!"

"What's… O… Chasing The…"

"Perfect Storm. We just got back an email and phone call from top executives from the network, today. They read it over and loved it." TK said ecstatically while finishing Kari's sentence

"You mean…" Kari gasped as she held him close.

"Yes," TK said as few tear of joy began to bead up around his eyes.

"O… TK," Kari said as she wrapped her arms around him tighter as she leaned her head on his chest. Then looking up into his sapphire blue eyes she commented, "When are they going to start filming?"

Then looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, TK replied, "They should have a crew ready to start film in a few weeks, so… roughly a few days before Halloween."

Then as TK led Kari over to the couch, Kari asked, "Are they going to keep the Digimon in it?"

As they sat down on the couch, TK took both of Kari's hands and bringing them close to him. Then looking deeply into her eyes she leaned close to him. "Yep and they're wondering if Patamon and Gatomon want to…"

"What do they want us to do?" Patamon squeaked while he flew up between both of them as Gatomon crawled up from behind the couch.

"Well… the station is wondering if you two would like to costar in a movie, they're producing." TK replied as he leaned back into the comfortable soft leather couch.

"What sort of movie." Gatomon asked as she climbed up on Kari's lap.

"Well… you two remember the storm we were all in about a year ago." TK replied as he looked at the TV at the other end of the room, then glancing at both of the Digimon.

"Yea we remember; it how could we ever forget it." Gatomon said, giving TK a strange look as she looked up at him.

"If is alright with both of you they're doing a movie about our experiences through it and well… like I said they were wondering if you two want to costar in it." TK replied while Patamon flew into his lap and then snuggling over to Gatomon to cuddle.

"Are you two going to be in it?" Patamon squeaked as he began to fall asleep in the arms of Gatomon.

"For now they're still debating what to do with that. There have been a few rumors around that Kari and I might be in it, but nothing been confirmed yet anyway." TK replied as he wrapped his arm around Kari and snuggled over by Kari.

"You mean that we could be in the movie too?" Kari asked as she laid her head on TK shoulder.

"Well there is a chance. I just hope the university let's you get the time off for filming that's if we are chosen to play ourselves." TK said as he gently set his head on Kari's.

"They if it revolves a little research I should be able to get off. Anyway, it's only once and a lifetime people get the chance to actually star in a movie. So, is the station, letting you take time off to help put it together."

"If they let both of us star in it well… there is a slim chance that they'll let me take the whole filming process off. But… since Darren moved over to the weather department at the station, he might cover for me once and a while."

"Wait a second… you mean the reporter that helped you get the job at Channel 11. I thought he was a sports reporter?" Kari replied.

"Well there was something we didn't know about him. He actually has his masters in meteorology, but never lets anyone know about it unless they find out."

"What…?" Kari replied as she pulled her head back up.

"Darren and I got talking for a little bit about where we went to college and what we majored in. What shocked me was he also majored in meteorology and completed his masters while he was still at channel six. It's amazing that he just blew me away with his internship and other jobs, first he was a storm chaser, then he worked side by side with one of the top tornado researcher in the world and he was studying hurricane affects on the midwest as a independent researcher. He's been around, and finally I think he's settling as a broadcast forecaster." TK said as he carefully moved the sleeping Digimon off Kari's lap and onto the cushions of the couch. Then taking Kari's hand, he caringly helped up off the couch. "I think Patamon and Gatomon I have right idea." TK whispered to Kari, as he began to yawn.

Then nodding her head, Kari began to yawn to, as she walked with TK to there room.

* * *

Thanks for reading, besure to review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Blowing the Sign's Off

Hello again, thanks for all the reviews.

**xxnewmikexx: **good story

**takarifan#1: **I say that this is a very good sequel so far.

**Romance Man: **Loved It

**Weather Fact:** Oct. 31 to Nov 2, 1991in the Twin Cities, MN: 28 inches of snow fell in the Halloween Mega Storm. 8.2 inches just on Halloween A state record.

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon, Channel 11, AMS, NOAA

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2 Blowing the Sign's Off**

(Two weeks later)

"Hey TK!" Darren said as he flipped through a large textbook on his desk.

"O… hey Darren" TK replied a little shocked by seeing Darren at work earlier than him. "What… what time did you get here?"

"I got here…" Then quickly glancing at his watch, Darren continued "A little after 2 this morning, why?" Then rolling his chair over to a laptop a few feet away, he began typing something into it.

"A little after TWO this morning!" TK said shocked as he glanced down at his watch. "It's almost 4… you've been here for over two hours already. What's the problem can't sleep?"

"Well it's apart of it." Darren replied as he broke his concentration from his laptop and turned to TK. "The other half is… I've been tracking a disturbance over the Atlantic Ocean for a few days, and well… it hasn't developed into…"

"You showed up to watch a small storm that's moving over the ocean hundreds of miles away." TK said still shocked by Darren's poor excuse for showing up extremely early.

"Come on, at least let me finish."

"OK, but there isn't any excuse to get to work that early." TK replied as he slowly made his way over to the other side of the desk.

"I know." Darren replied a little sarcastic. "I can't help it, I still following up on the research I worked on a few years ago." Darren said then turning back to his laptop while beginning to start typing again.

"You studied hurricanes and there affect on our weather, but the storm your looking at is trivial to most weak hurricanes." TK replied as he looked at the LCD screen on his laptop Darren was looking at.

"Hey, I lived back in 1991 when the Unnamed Hurricane or the actual Perfect Storm struck the North East because of a Nor' Easter. That disturbance was just as big as big as this one. Anyway, a low cold front from Canada has been tracking to the east, and a few of the models I've been putting together possibly have them intersecting like back in 1991."

"Darren…" TK said as he put his hand on Darren's shoulder. "That storm was a once and a life time phenomenon. I haven't heard anything about another storm of that caliber even being mentioned by AMS or NOAA's weekly and daily emails." Then walking over to his desk TK said. "I've read a majority of your research and a storm from that angle can't affect us out here." Then as he sat down TK began jotting some notes from the satellite loop from the night before. "Right now let's just worry about the artic blast that could be coming this way."

After a bit, Darren rolled his eyes and pulled over to one of the computer stations in the weather center. As it finally booted up he began starting working on the five-day forecast along with studying numbers from the Doppler radar's readings.

After 15 minutes, a small email notification popped up TK's screen. Looking at the address after a few times it finally dawned on him, "Matt" he whispered to himself as he opened the email. On the top was the usual insignia of his band along with the usual greeting "Hey little bro,"

_I wonder what he wants. _TK thought as he began reading the email.

Hey little bro,

What's up! I heard that that one of the major networks is going to make a movie of something you wrote, congrats. Wondering why I know this, well… I have connections with many of the networks and well the network that's making the movie, I'm good friends with one of the top executives. Moreover, he had a favor to make up, which is beside the point, so I was asked if I wanted to write some of the music for Chasing the Perfect Storm. Don't worry I won't let you down and can't wait to see you on the set in a week.

Thanks,

Matt

_I'll never understand how he can have so many connections with almost any network._ TK thought as he saved the email on the computer. Just then, another email popped up. After looking at the address, it was Darren a just a few feet away. As he opened it, the detailed five-day forecast was laid out in front of him. _OK let's see what he put together. Monday, partly sunny with chance of showers late high 50 low 23, Tuesday same, Wednesday same except for overcast skies, Thursday, temps are dipping into the lower 30's for highs, and Halloween, good chance of measurable snow high 31 low 0._

Then turning around TK said in slight disbelief, "Darren, you're predicting measurable snow on Halloween this far out. There have been only a few times that this state has had snow that early. Anyway even reading Farmers almanac they're not even predicting a repeat of those bizarre occurrences let alone even a normal cold winter. Above average that's what I've read."

"Hey that's what my models are showing for a forecast along with looking at trends from past years." Darren replied defending his forecast as he still crunched numbers and patterns on the computer screen.

"OK then, you're going to be the one who presents the forecast to the viewers." TK said sarcastically as he finished up on reviewing the satellite loop.

"Fine! It at least it should give me a little more practice in front of the camera." Darren shouted as he turned around his face bright red from all of TK's smart-aleck remarks.

"What's wrong?" TK said as he turned around to face his pissed of coworker.

"Come on… you don't get it." Darren said as he spun around in his chair and looked angrily at TK.

A confused look overcame TK's face, "What do you mean?"

"I know that Chasing the Perfect Storm is going to be made into a movie for primetime next year. The few rumors going around about Kari and you staring in it were confirmed this morning. All I can say is; don't let it get to your head. I've worked here a few more years than you, and also I have a higher and more respectable degree. So, at least give me some respect for that and my work." Then getting up before TK could say anything in his defense, Darren got up and stormed off to down the hallway.

(At home later that night)

"What's wrong, TK?" Kari asked as she saw TK walk into the house with a long face.

"Hey Kari," TK said as he pecked her on the cheek. "I'm fine, how was the University?" Then trying to hide his frustration, TK walked over to the counter where a pile of mail was sitting.

"O… pretty good, come on TK what's wrong?" Kari replied as she hung her arms around TK's body while he flipped through the pile of mail.

"Work stress." TK said trying to look relaxed.

"Hey TK," Patamon squeaked as he walked into the room with Gatomon right along side of him.

"Hey pal, hey Gatomon." TK answered as flashes of the argument between Darren and him, began replaying with vivid detail in his mind.

* * *

"You showed up to watch a small storm that's moving over the ocean hundreds of miles away." 

"Come on, at least let me finish."

"OK, but there isn't any excuse to get to work that early."

"Hey, I lived back in 1991 when the Unnamed Hurricane or the actual Perfect Storm struck the North East because of a Nor' Easter. That disturbance was just as big as big as this one."

"Darren, you're predicting measurable snow on Halloween this far out. There have been only a few times that this state has had snow that early."

"Hey that's what my models are showing for a forecast along with looking at trends from past years."

"OK then, you're going to be the one who presents the forecast to the viewers."

"Fine! It at least it should give me a little more practice in front of the camera."

"What's wrong?"

"Come on… you don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I've worked here a few more years than you, and also I have a higher and more respectable degree. So, at least give me some respect for that and my work."

* * *

After a bit, TK wiped his hand over his face trying to erase the stubborn memory. 

"Are you OK?" Kari asked as the replay finally let up.

"I got to get some sleep." TK blankly stated as he walked off to his room, after giving Kari a kiss good night.

* * *

Thanks for reading, besure to leave a review and tell me what you think. 

**FocusR.**


	3. Meal of Similarities

Hello again thanks for the reviews.

**Lord Pata: **Alright, I really was waiting for this sequel, I'm sure it's gonna be as good as Chasing the perfect storm is, keep it up!

**xxnewmikexx:** great story so far i love it ihope you update soon just finished reading the prequel to this story and i loved it.

**Romance Man:** Hi me again loving so much. Update soon.

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon or the painting "1991 Halloween Mega Storm" by Les C. Kouba**

* * *

**

**Ch. 3 Meal of Similarities**

(2 days later)

Walking in form the parking lot early on Wednesday morning the air was crisp form a hard frost from the night before. Getting to the weather center of the station, TK noticed a note attached to his the side of the screen of the monitor. Pulling tightly, TK took the note and began reading it after it was off the monitor. The handwriting was barely legible chicken scratch. 'Hey TK sorry for blowing up on you on Monday, I guess that the little sleep and stress finally cracked me. Darren'

"I wonder when he got this in here." TK whispered to himself as he glanced at his watch, which was showing about 3:30am. _Man I got here early this morning. How early did he get here this morning, if I remember right he took yesterday off. _TK thought as slow footsteps began to come from behind him. Gradually the footsteps came to a stop a few feet away behind him. Slowly turning around TK saw Darren standing in front of him with a large mug of coffee. The coffee aroma filled the entire weather center along with a hint of hazelnut.

"Morning TK," Darren said in an exhausted and drawn out voice as he yawned.

"Morning to you to Darren," TK quickly replied before the contagious yawn got to him.

"You're in early for a chance." Darren stated as he took a few sips from the steaming coffee.

"I got to ask you a question." TK said somewhat amused.

"Shoot."

"Don't take offence to this, but do you ever sleep?"

"Looking up at he ceiling of the weather center Darren looked like he was trying to think of a reasonable answer. "Well…" he gave a subtle laugh. "In the last five days I think I've had about 5 hours of shut eye. Hey caffeine does wonders."

Blowing off Darren quick last comment TK just shook his head. "Come on Darren relax for a while, you don't need to run yourself into the ground with this weeks five-day fore…"

"No TK you don't understand," Darren said calmly as he shook his head with a small smile appearing on his face. "When I was a storm chaser and doing my own research, I had worse insomnia than this, much worse. A few months in a row I think I ran on only five hours of sleep, that's including the short one to two minutes naps."

"That's… That's impossible… how could you handle…"

With a smile still stretching across his face, he continued to shake his head. "You know what TK, why don't we talk about this a little later." Then pulling out a small planner he looked briefly at his schedule. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so… why?" TK replied a little confused.

"Just wondering of you and Kari and possibly you're…"

"Digimon?"

"Yea that's right. Digimon would like to come over for a dinner and possibly chat about some different things." Darren asked as he tossed his planner over to his station, while taking another sip from his mug.

"I can ask Kari if she's alright with it, but most likely she'll agree to come over." TK said as he got up and walked over to the break room for a coup of the coffee.

(Later that day)

Pulling up to Darren's house, TK quickly climbed out and opened the passenger side door for Kari. As soon as the door was a few inches open, Patamon and Gatomon quickly scampered out. Then with a somewhat cheesy English accent, TK said, "Help for the lady?" as he took Kari's hand and helped her out of the car.

"That will be all." Kari tried to reply with a similar accent, while trying to keep a straight face, as TK shut the door behind them.

Walking up to the door through a long cement sidewalk, the house was fairly good size, with a dark green aluminum siding. The entryway had a nice long and wide overhang that faced to the west. The size of it made it easy for a group of people to sit outside. Reaching the door one thing kept catching Kari's ear as a simple breeze blew. Looking around Kari finally found what was making the numerous little chimes and sounds. Wind chimes lined all around the side walk on the left side along with numerous random spots in the lawn.

"What's with all the different wind chimes?" Gatomon stated as she climbed up a pole to one of them and began batted at it.

"Gatomon!" TK said as he lifted her from the pole.

"I never knew that there were so many different types of wind chimes." Kari whispered into TK's ear as he rang the doorbell. Some shuffling and noise began coming from the house.

"Same here," TK answered as the door opened.

"O, hello TK, and Kari." Darren said as appeared in the doorway.

"A hum," Patamon and Gatomon coughed as they stood next each other a little behind TK and Kari.

"O sorry… hello Gatomon and Patamon." Darren replied after he noticed them. "Would you like to come in for a while?"

Nodding subtly, TK, Kari and the Digimon walked into the foyer of the house following Darren. The foyer area painted a light sky blue had a brilliant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the walls hung many pictures including one that was a painting of a snowstorm. The scene showed a harvested cornfield with a deer grazing in the foreground. In the background was a barely visible house with a lighted jack O' lantern in the window and a road running between it and the field. Running parallel to the road was a set of wooden power line poles with one snapped off in the middle. In the distance was lighting striking the horizon. On the bottom was the caption '1991 Halloween Mega Storm' with a map of Minnesota including snow totals.

After breaking concentration with the painting TK turned to Darren who was still cleaning up parts of the house. "Where did you get this?" TK said as he pointed to the picture.

"That…? It was given to me when I graduated with my Bachelors degree, by my parents. They bought it a year after the Halloween snow storm of 1991." Darren replied as he finished up on hiding random papers in the upstairs.

"Was the storm really that fierce?" Kari asked as she glanced at the picture then back at Darren.

Shaking his head Darren replied, "It was worse than that." He replied with a composed face. Then glancing out the window above the door a faint light from the horizon still seeped in. "There was white out conditions; the snow plows were not prepped to tackle the amount of snow that fell in the short of amount of time. Six to ten foot drifts, with wind gusts blowing up to 50 plus miles per hour. Everyone in the state was in a stand still. Not a single forecast in the metro area let alone the state itself predicted snow. It took everyone by surprise, the public, state workers, and meteorologists. Duluth was hardest hit… with 36 inches, 3 feet total of snow from the 31st to the 2nd. I was younger when it struck but all the events of 1991 including a tornado earlier in the year near my house and that bizarre Halloween it mostly persuaded me into this career. Do you care for something to eat?"

"Food!" Patamon and Gatomon shouted as they charged upstairs past TK and Kari and into the dinning area where a table was set. Following they're Digimon TK and Kari slowly walked up the staircase and into the large upstairs of the house. Painted a similar color even more photos and paintings lined the walls. Most of the pictures consisted with some type of weather; from snow to rain and wind, almost every type of element dealing with meteorology was on the walls.

The dinning table was cover with different types of foods ranging in all different flavors and colors. After everyone sat down, Darren began serving everyone.

"What's with the wind chimes?" Gatomon bluntly asked after she finished the main course starting up a conversation after a mostly quite meal.

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed at Gatomon's sassy comment.

"Don't worry Kari, I get asked that all the time by my neighbors and other friends. For me it's a way for me to connect with nature and the weather besides looking at images on the screen of a computer. As the wind blows through the chimes, it makes subtle music to my ears. Anyway is anyone up for some homemade raspberry mango cheesecake?" Darren asked as he got up from the table.

"Sure." TK and the Digimon replied.

Then turning to Kari, Darren asked, "You want any?"

"No I'm fine, the food was excellent though." She replied wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"OK, three cheesecakes." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Tuning to Kari, TK whispered, "I can't believe this, he's got a masters, lives with almost no sleep, cooks like a professional chef and keeps this house in almost perfect shape. If I remember right, I think he's still single."

Kari just looked at him. "You're kidding?" She whispered back shocked to hear that.

Looking around the room a trophy was in the corner with a picture along side of it. "What's that?" TK whispered to Kari while pointing to the trophy as Darren walked back into the room.

"TK, you're wondering what that is." Darren asked as he set the three pieces of cheesecake on the table in front of Patamon, Gatomon and TK.

"Yea… what's the trophy from." Patamon squeaked before diving into the large piece of cheesecake in front of him.

"That's from a road bike race I entered in years back."

"You used to race bikes?" TK said stunned, as he looked surprised at he fellow coworker.

"I don't race anymore, but road bikes are still an active pastime of mine. Weather can't consume all of my life; it just consumes a fair majority of it." Darren stated as he took a sip from his water glass.

"I'm sorry for bring up work, but why are you predicting snow of Friday?" TK asked, as he tasted the orange and maroon colored cheesecake.

"The trends from 1991 are too similar to this year. It was an above normal August with a drought with it beginning to rain in September but temperatures stayed the same all the way through October. The leaves were still green around this time of year, like this year. There is a good chance that a cold front that could spawn another storm similar on the Atlantic in 1991 will creep down here again on Halloween or possibly tomorrow. What might help form the storm is this year is; a left over of a hurricane coming from the southeast. With warm humid air from the south; large and dry low cold front from Canada could trigger the exact conditions to recreate the 1991 Halloween blizzard." Darren replied as he got up from the table and picked up the empty dishes.

"You still remember all of those factors?" Gatomon said as she wolfed down the remaining piece of cheesecake.

"Most of them, I was young when it happened, but luckily some other people did take observations of what happened those days." He commented picking up the last few dishes on the table. "So TK did you hear anything about what's happening with the production of the set."

"All I heard is they are going to shoot the theater scene and the mall scene in a studio just to the east of the cities. That and they want the four of us to be there tomorrow."

"Sound good, at least they're starting somewhat early. Don't worry about someone covering at the station I can handle it. Go and have fun at the shoot, for what you all endured it should be a piece of cake." Darren commented while walking over to a small weather station mounted on the wall. Marking something on a piece of paper next to it, a serious look came over him for a moment before he walked back over to the table. "Good luck tomorrow, I hoped you liked the meal."

Then getting up from the table TK and Kari slowly made their way back to car. "The meal was excellent, thanks Darren." TK said as he opened the door and a warm blast of air filled the house.

* * *

I know this was a little random butthe info on the 1991 Halloween blizzardis based on what littlestatistics are out there on it and personal experience. Please Review. 

FocusR.


	4. Let It Snow?

Hello again Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like the this chapter the storm begins. ;-)

**Lord Pata: **another interesting chapter, Darren sure had a really busy life and still does, and we learned more about the storms, great job. Also it was funny see Gatomon climbing the pole of the wind chimes and batted at it, she is one playful kitty isn't she:)

**xxnewmikexx:**great story.

**Romance man:** Keep it up.

**Kay **OMG! Loved it! And I think he is hinting that they should stay inside for this weekend!

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon, Channel 11.

**

* * *

**

Ch. 4 Let It Snow?

Waking up early on Thursday TK climbed out of bed and walked over to the window while he wore only his forest green and golden yellow pajama pants. As he opened the blinds to hopingly see a small blanket of snow the only thing that poured into the room was the seemingly quite darkness from outside. Tilting his head to one side, he looked upon the green grass that was still growing faster than he has ever seen it grow in late October. "No snow." TK whispered to himself as he walked over to a digital weather monitor that was picking up a signal from a transmitter from outside. _That can't be right._ TK thought as he looked confusingly at the monitor's readings. The screen was showing temperatures in the mid 50's at four in the morning. _I don't get it the average high for this time of year is 50 and that usually occurs in the late afternoon. _Then looking at a histogram of the Barometric pressure it showed a sharp and steady decline. _It already dropped one inch of mercury from last night. The last time I remember that great of a difference was when that mega storm from last year ripped through the Twin Cities. Maybe Darren is right; it might be a long stretch for snow, but it could happen with these readings. Snow or not all of us still need to be at the set at seven this morning._

_  
_"Are you alright TK?" Kari yawned as she rolled over in bed facing TK's direction.

"I'm ok it's just that I'm a little worried that what Darren said about that storm in 1991. Something about right now just… just feels so strange. I don't know if these readings are because of a malfunction… or that something very bizarre is about to happen…" TK sighed while dragging out his last word. Then as he tried to recollect the words, which Darren said about the similarities of this year and 1991 a subtle chill flowed through his spine.

"Come on TK you have the day off from work even though the weather might be unsettled right now, Darren along with the other meteorologists will keep the public and us up-to-date with what's going on. Today we're going to have fun; even if it requires looking back on some gloomy memories at least we won't need to worry about dying." Kari replied as she climbed out of bed, walked over to TK, and wrapped her arms around his exposed upper body.

Turning around in her arms, TK faced Kari. "I guess your right… its force of habit," TK replied as he leaned into Kari and kissing her.

(On set a few hours later)

"OK let's take it from the top… again!" Jonathan the director yelled. Suddenly a loud wail of wind began blowing. "Hey I thought I said cut! Stop with the blasted sound effects!"

"Those aren't sound effects." One of the soundboard staff yelled back to Jonathan while looking frantically over the board for a switch that was on.

"What do you mean, that's one of the sound effects right?" Jonathan bellowed back as his face boiled a bright red.

"Yes I won the bet. Pay up suckers." Someone shouted in the distance by the entrance of the set. "I guess one of those worthless weather men is right for once."

Glancing over at Kari, TK gave her a confused look. Then as they walked over to the entrance of the building, someone else shouted. "This is bullshit. On a one and a million shot, it's starting to snow outside. Here is your blasted money."

"It's snowing outside?" TK whispered to Kari as they walked over to the doorway. Standing in the entrance a wintry gust of wind sent an icy feeling through both of there minds.

"He was right?" Kari said back to TK as she held tight to one of his hands.

Then turning around to the staff in the building TK shouted, "Does anyone have a computer and connection to the internet."

Slowly walking up Matt waved over at his brother. "Hey bro if you don't mind venturing outside a few feet, my bands bus has DSL and wireless connection." Matt casually said.

"Thanks! Where is the bus?" TK said as TK, Kari and the Digimon walked over to Matt.

"We're parked at the other entrance to the set, come on."

Following Matt outside into the wintry weather a freezing reminder kept reminding all of them that winter was upon them as a blast of wind blew through their summer like costumes. Climbing into the band bus, a large plasma TV was set on the back wall along with laptops that were lining the sides of the bus. "May I," TK asked as he reached for one of the laptops.

"Go ahead." Matt answered as he picked up a laptop from the desk also. Waiting for the computers to boot up a hard gale force wind blew against the side of the bus causing it to sway back and forth violently.

"Finally!" TK remarked as the welcome screen appeared on laptops screen. Logging onto the Internet he scooted over to channel 11's website. As the radar images quickly loaded onto the screen, TK's face filled with shock. Putting his fist over his mouth, he began to mumble something.

"What… what's going on?" Matt asked as he leaned over and looked at his brother's screen.

"The storm it's… it's huge." TK finally spitted out after a few radar loops had passed by. "Kari, look!" Then pointing to the screen TK handed the laptop over to Kari.

"What's going on? Patamon and Gatomon shouted as they tried to look at the screen of the laptop.

"Am I seeing that right? I've heard of low pressure centers doing this but I never expected to see something like this." Kari said somewhat confused by what she was seeing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Matt and the Digimon shouted trying to break TK's and Kari's small talk back and forth.

"OK Take a look for yourself." TK said as Kari turned the laptop screen to the rest of them. As they looked at the loop playing a familiar figure from the coast seemed to be rotating around slowly on the Midwest.

"Is… is that what I think it is." Matt said as looked as a hurricane looking storm was rotating extremely slowly in the center of the United States. "I thought hurricanes happened on the coasts?"

"They do. This isn't a hurricane it's the remnants of one that was reenergized by a strong cold front." TK said as he remembered the info Darren had told them the night before. Suddenly a ring began to come from TK's cell phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he flipped it open. "Hello, TK speaking."

After a subtle pause, a familiar voice began speaking. "Hey TK, how's it going." Darren said from the other end of the line as a howl blew in the background.

"Funny you ask. Did you see the latest radar images?" TK said trying to keep a good attitude.

"Yea I saw them." Darren replied in a subdued tone.

"What's… what's wrong?" TK said as he began pacing back and forth in the roomy space of the coach band bus.

"What images did you see?" Darren said back as a louder howl began to overwhelm his voice.

"I saw the regional radar that's about it so far." TK said as he walked back over to the laptop.

"Look at the national visible satellite and radar loops." Darren replied his voice barely noticeable over the howl.

As TK brought up the national satellite and radars, he fell into a chair he was slowly pulling up from behind him. "How big is this storm?" he replied flabbergasted as the eye of the storm was just south of Iowa. The whole storm stretched from the top of Minnesota down to Arkansas and from Michigan to the western side of South Dakota.

"I guess you… saw… magnitude… this one." Darren said as his voice came in and out between the howls. "Do you guys mind… if… I come and see the… filming of the movie. Jason wanted… me… out because… I… was too involved with this storm already. That and he… wanted me to deliver some… papers to you."

"What are you driving?" TK bluntly asked after Darren finished.

"I have one of the company vans. I think I'm just about to the set if the directions are…" Suddenly a loud explosion erupted form the other end of the line.

"Darren… Darren… DARREN!" TK shouted into his cell phone as it went dead. Then frantically dialing the station he turned to Kari. "I think Darren crashed."

"Hello this is Jason."

"Hey Jason, its TK, can you dial up where the van Darren's driving is." TK said trying to keep a calm voice.

"Yea one sec…" Jason replied as he began typing. "He's on Highway 46 just past the intersection of Cots Avenue. It seems like he's standing still."

"He crashed. I'm going to see if he's alright it's not that far from here. Thanks." TK replied as he ended the call and began walking to the exit of the bus.

"Wait!" Kari yelled running over to TK.

* * *

Thanks for reading and Please review. Therehave been errors in grammer and spelling, but I'm not perfect in English in any way shape or form. I like theweather overEnglish. 

FocusR.


	5. Welcome to Winter

Hello again. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Romance man:** Love the Supence Keep it up.

**Kay:** OMG! That is not good! I loved ot! PLease update soon!

Disclaimer Don't own digimon**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5 Welcome to Winter**

Turning to Kari, TK looked into her worried brown eyes. "Wait…? We need to go." TK replied as he emphasized on 'We,' as he reached for her hand. As a small smile appeared on her face, she followed him to the door of the coach bus.

"Hold on We're coming to!" Patamon and Gatomon shouted as they started to run after them.

"Stop for one second!" Matt yelled causing everyone to freeze. "You guys can't go out there it's a full fledged blizzard." Then pointing out the window it was pure white as the wind blew the falling snow horizontally through the air.

"We haveto go…"

"TK, you don't have to go." Matt barked at TK, while he tried to reach for the door handle.

Bowing his head TK tried to collect all of his thoughts as everything seemed to happen all a once. "Matt you right…" TK replied as a shock filled Kari's face along with the Digimon's. "I don't have to go…" Then retracting his hand from the handle of the door, he turned to his older brother. "This isn't the case of haft to… No Matt this is the case of need to go."

Reaching for the doorknob, Matt shouted back trying to plead with his brother, "Come on TK… You don't need to be the hero…"

"No I don't, Matt… but I do have hope that we'll be all right." TK calmly said back, looking his brother in the eyes.

"TK!" Matt replied with a sense of desperation in his voice. "I don't care if you have all the hope in the world that all of you will be alright. You're still my younger brother and I don't…" Suddenly a hammering gust of wind slammed into the side of the bus, causing it to shake even more violently.

"Matt." TK said in the same desperation his brother was. "You've read the script to Chasing the Perfect Strom, right?"

"Yea, why?" Matt answered confused by TK's comment.

"How… how is this any different…?" TK said back to his brother in anguish to let it go.

"TK is this worth loosing your life over someone we don't even know is still alive?" Matt replied as he walked over by the door.

"Matt some times friends are worth chancing life for." TK said as he turned back to the door. Then squeezing Kari's hand tight, he twisted the handle and opened the door. All of a sudden, a blast of wind caught the door, pulling TK and Kari with the Digimon clinging to her arms out of the bus aggressively and into a blur of white snow. Slowly as TK tried to regain his bearings in the rush of snow, he readjusted his grasp on Kari's hand while pulling her close behind him. As he began to walk to what seemed to be the direction of the car, faint shouts from Matt skirted randomly through the howling winds. Reaching into his pants pocket, TK slowly pulled out the set of keys to his car, while snow began sticking and stinging to his raw bare arms. "I think we're almost there." TK said as he forced his way head on through the prevailing winds and snow. Forcing his eyes to peer open against the stinging snow, TK tried aimlessly to see the few inches in front of him.

"Do you see anything?" Kari tried to yell through the roar of the wind, as she stayed close behind TK.

Trying with all of his strength he finally made out the shape of his car. Slowly and carefully, he shuffled the keys around in his hands until he finally got his numb fingers around the keyless entry remote. After a bit he hit the red panic button, then instantly the vehicle in front of him began blearing its horn and flashing its lights. "I think we found the car." He shouted back while a mouth full of snow filled his mouth.

Before reaching the car, he quickly unlocked the doors. Then reaching it he quickly opened the driver side door letting Kari climb over the driver seat and into the passenger seat, along with the freezing Digimon.

Climbing into the car, a relief from the biting cold winds and snow helped, until unyielding piercing stings filled his face as the snow began melting away.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked as TK began moaning from the pain, and she picked chunks of frozen snow from her hair and face.

Rubbing his hands over his face, it felt completely raw, as he removed the remaining patches of snow. "I think I'll be alright," TK answered as he slipped the keys into the ignition. "how about you?"

"Cold." Kari replied as a chill ran through her body.

Then putting his arm around Kari, TK began trying to start the car. Turning the key the only thing he heard was a piercing whine from the frozen engine. "This thing almost new, now why doesn't it start?" TK remarked as he tried a few more times. With a few more sputters from the starter, the sedan finally turned over. "Ok let's go." He replied turning the climate control in the car to hot.

Looking up at the rearview mirror a few small digits near the far left displayed the outside temperature. "Is that right?" Kari asked, shocked to see the dramatic drop in temperature from earlier.

"10 degrees, it… it was in the mid 50's earlier." Then looking at the perfect whiteout just out the windows TK continued. "Factoring in the wind chill it's probably 19 or 20 below or colder." Shifting into gear a loud clunk rattled the car as the wheels began spinning in place. With a small jerk, the tires finally caught on the heavy and wet snow.

Slowly as the engine began warming up, heat crept gradually into the vehicle. "Ah… heat." Patamon replied as he crawled close to an air vent in the backseat of the car.

"Heat…?" Gatomon weakly replied as she just lay on the leather backseat. Before crawling over by Gatomon, Patamon adjusted the air vent so it blew in her direction. As he crawled up next to her, slowly the frozen chill melted away from her body. "Ah… that's perfect." She replied putting her arm around Patamon and snuggling with him.

Looking up at the dash TK reached over and tapped a button, suddenly a LCD screen popped out of the dash. After a few seconds, the screen lit up and displayed a map of the area along with a column of different menus. Tapping a one of the menus, TK said "Highway 46 and Cots Avenue" to the screen. With in a few seconds the screen blinked up a map of the short route. Pulling out of the parking lot and onto a frontage road that parallels Highway 46, the car crept only a few miles an hour though the zero visibility. "We're about a mile away from where he crashed…" TK said as his voice trailed off. Trying to keep concentrated on what seemed to be the road, TK relied heavily on the onboard navigational system to keep them on the road. Out of the blue a bright blue flash of lighting illumined through the darkened snow blind.

"Just try to stay on the road." Kari calmly remarked as she rubbed her hands together in front of the air vent.

Suddenly the LCD screen began blinking and beeping as they approached a small intersection. "Ok we're here." TK replied as he pulled onto what seemed to be a shoulder of the road. Unfastening his belt an unsettling feeling rattled his stomach as the fiercely blowing winds shook the midsized sedan. Swallowing some of his fears, TK turned to Kari, "Ready." He asked as his matured voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" Kari replied concerned, as she looked into his trembling eyes.

"No… nothing," TK stuttered as he reached in back for a jacket on the floor.

"Ok…" Kari replied as she did the same.

Opening the car door a blast of a winter welcome filled the warm interior of the car. The cold reminder froze TK instantly as the door slammed shut by the power of the wind.

"TK, are you OK?" Patamon asked as he looked at TK's ghost white face.

_I… I can't go out there._ TK thought to himself as he sat paralyzed by the mesmerizing blowing and swirling snow.

* * *

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. **Please review**.

**FocusR.**


	6. Returning Memories

Hello again thanks for the reviews.

Thanks **cray** for correcting me on my grammar

**Kay**: Loved it! Whatz up w/ TK? PLease update soon!

Disclaimer don't own Digimon

**Warning: dark chapter,Swearing and vivid in parts contains a death.**

* * *

**Ch. 6 Returning Memories**

"TK… TK are alright?" Kari replied as she shook TK's shoulder to break his paralyzed trance. Slowly turning to Kari, a fearful look trembled through TK's sapphire eyes. Reaching over to TK, Kari placed her hand onto his. "You're cold…?" Kari stammered concerned as she felt his freezing hands.

Swallowing down a dry and parched throat, TK felt memories he thought he banished from his mind reappear in vivid detail. "I… can't go out there." He faintly murmured as haunting tones materialize in his voice as he spoke.

Staring confused at someone she always looked up to for strength and hope, Kari felt bewildered at his sudden loss of aspiration. "Why… what happened, TK?" Kari evenly asked as she carefully picked her words.

Putting his left hand to his head, he braced himself against the cool leather steering wheel. Staring aimlessly at the logo of the car manufacture on the wheel, and trying to re-center his thoughts on what was readily happening; a gloom memory of the past began replaying again and again. "The snow…"

"The snow…?" Kari repeated to herself as she continued to look helplessly at TK.

Beginning to shake his head side to side, a troubled look of helpless fear became visible on his face. Taking a breath, his calm exhales became an unsteady and hurried gasps for air. "NO… NO… Noooo…" TK suddenly shouted as his eyes became blood shot and distressed.

As Kari abruptly looked at Patamon for an answer for why TK was slipping away, a shocked look of confusion was plastered across his face. "Patamon… What's… going on…?" Kari asked as an unsettling feeling was creeping into her that she might lose TK.

"I… I… don't know… TK's never acted like this in a snow storm ever before." Patamon squeaked trying to keep himself calm seeing his best friend acting like that.

_Why does this have to come back…? Why now…? Come on TK get a hold of yourself. This happened years ago…_ TK thought as he continued to loose control of his mind. "Get out of my mind." TK shouted at the steering wheel, "GET OUT… OF MY… MIND!" He repeated again even louder, as his breathing started to calm to a normal breath and tears started pouring from his eyes. Laying his head on the top of the steering wheel, he slowly regained sanity of the world around him.

"TK…" Kari softly asked as she put her arm around his trembling body.

Slowly breathing the last few trembles from his body, TK gradually sat back up in the seat of the car. Fighting to hide the disturbing feeling, he continued to feel, he calmly looked at Kari with a tranquil face. Then taking a deep breath TK began to speak with a small quiver in his voice. "My… my junior year at college there… was a blizzard." Looking partially befuddled at TK, Kari tried to listen to his broken words. "A best friend of mind and I went out on… a little trip into the blizzard."

**(Flashback)**

"Hey TK, do you want to check out this blizzard." John asked as they walked out of the last class of the day for both of them.

"Sure, listening to the professor this could be one to really experience first hand. But we better get going before they close down the highway." TK replied as they walked over to John's car.

**(End Flashback)**

"The conditions were similar to this but… but far smaller scale. Once we hit the storm head on, a shear blast of snow hammered our car knocking us a around a little inside."

**(Flashback)**

Driving towards the blizzard, John drove head on through a white wall of snow. Once inside a shrieking howl exploded through out the car. "Calm down, TK. I've driven through storms worse than this." John replied as a subtle laugh came from his voice as TK grabbed on for dear life for any he could get his hands on.

**(End Flashback)**

"It was a total white out; the visibility was less than five to ten feet out in front of us." Then leaning back onto the steering wheel TK felt the rush of the memory hit him again.

"TK, are you ok…?" Kari asked as he slowly began slipping away slowly back into the memory.

"Here let me." Gatomon said as she crawled over by TK with a small bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap, she climbed onto the dash in front of him. Then with a flick of her wrist, she splashed the freezing cold water, over him.

Flying back into his seat a startled look filled his dripping wet face. "Thanks" he calmly replied to Gatomon, while looking at the cat Digimon who was standing with an empty bottle of water.

"No problem." She replied as she leaped back down and scurried back by Patamon.

Taking a deep breath the cool crisp air that had flown into the car, filled TK's every breath. "If it's too hard to talk about you don't need to finish." Kari serenely replied while TK began rubbing his forehead.

"…no I… I really need to get this off my chest." TK replied in an uneven tranquil voice. "The car slowly began to slip around on the icy road as we slowed down. There was a damaged parked car… on the side of the road."

**(Flashback)**

"Hey John, look, do you think they need some help." TK asked as he squinted though the blowing snow at a crashed vehicle at the side of he road.

"Might as well, let's check it out." John replied as he pulled right behind the car. "Come on let's go." John said while opening the driver side door, sending a winery blast raging through the warm car.

**(End Flashback)**

As we got out to see if every… every… one was all right… my friend climbed out of the driver side door and I on the passenger side. The wind and cold along with the snow hit us like a ton of bricks. As we slowly walked into the gale force winds, the visibility dropped along with the other noises around us besides the deafening howl of the wind. Once we made it to the car, there was movement inside."

**(Flashback)**

"Hey, is everyone alright." John asked into the crashed car.

Looking in the backseat of the car a small family was huddled together trying to stay warm. "We're alright but… we need a ride back to town." The father replied as he shivered from the biting cold air in the car.

"We can give you a ride back. There's more than enough room in my car." John offered as he reached his hand out to help everyone out of the vehicle.

**(End Flashback)**

"Then helping them out, we made our way back to our vehicle. As we let the other people climb into the back seat of his car, my friend and I were the last ones to get in…" Suddenly tears began forming back around TK's eyes. "We shouldn't have stopped; we shouldn't have ever gone on that damn trip." TK choked as he slammed his fist onto the dash.

Slowly regaining his composure TK finished. "As I got into the car my friend was slowly opening the door so the snow couldn't get inside. All of a sudden, there were blue and yellow flashing strobe lights in the distance. As the lights got closer, he never saw them."

**(Flashback)**

"How are you all feeling?" John asked just before he shut the door to his car.

"Thank you very, very much." The family said to John as he shut the back door. Then walking up to the front door, small flashing lights were faint in the distance. Opening the passenger side door TK quickly climbed in and looked over at John who was still standing out in the blizzard.

"Come on John we don't have all day." TK said as he turned he keys that were still in the ignition.

Opening the door quickly John stepped to the inside of the door as a loud roaring noise poured in the car. "Ok I'm… Aaaaaaaaaaaah…" John screamed as the car jumped forward after something slammed into it.

Looking up at the gaping hole where the driver side door was TK rushed out of his seat and out of the destroyed driver's side. "John… John… JOHN…" TK hollered into the blowing snow as an orange plow truck slowly disappeared into the white blanket.

**(End Flashback)**

"Just about… just about as he got in, an orange plow truck blew past. The car jerked violently forward, when I looked up in the direction of my friend, the door was gone along with him. The last thing I heard from him was a blood curdling scream as he was struck and sucked in by the blade of the truck."

"I… I never knew…" Kari stammered as she put her arm again around TK.

With a trembling voice, TK continued. "When they found him after the storm had cleared hours later he was… The only way they could recognize him was by dental records, his body never found intact instead scattered over miles. The driver had never seen him or felt anything. Reports of the incident put the driver going about 65-miles an hour when he struck him. The initial hit killed John… one of my fellow meteorology classmates… and best friend instantly." A tranquil feeling and relief fell upon TK as he finished talking. "Now; I'm never losing a friend to this weather again." TK replied in his usual confident voice as he zipped up his jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

Thanks again for reading my latest chapter for winter fury. Read and Review this was my first try at flashbacks. Tell me of what you think of it.

**FocusR.**


End file.
